Echidna's Childern
by Avespa Strife
Summary: Hermione had thought things couldn't get any worse. With Harry adamant about Voldemort's return and Umbridge running Hogwarts, she couldn't help but think nothing could top that. However no one could have known about the Department of Mysteries. No one would have known that Sirius Black would die and certainly not have known Hermione would unlock some unknown power that night.


**Authors note**: **Hi guys. I'm here with my first multi chapter fic for Harry Potter. I've written a one-hour but I was given this amazing idea when discussing Marvel/Dc comics and Harry Potter with Byakugan789. This fiction is going to be about Hermione. So yeah, the idea is based off of a what if discussion. What if when a Squib marries a Muggle, somewhere along the line a child is born with some magical ability. Now their magical core would not be very strong so most of their childhood it's trying to store up power untill it becomes unstable. Some kind of cataclysmic event happens and that child is now gifted. An ability that if they were a wizard or witch they would be extremely gifted at. An example is if they had been magically gifted and were an animagus then that child after the event can now shape shift.**

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. Thanks to my beta, Dolby Digital. Please leave a review, they make me happy. On with the story.**

Prologue:

_1942_

Stella sobbed as she pounded on the locked door, keeping her trapped in her small room. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed, "Mother please, I promise, I will do as you say. I will stay out of sight." Nothing but silence answered her. Letting out a ragged breath, she turned;her back facing the wall, before she slowly slid down. Bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them. "I'm sorry."

She sat in silence for what seemed forever. Taking in her childhood room, she let out another small sob. This room had been her prison, keeping her away from the prying eyes of others. Her family would not have others know of her. She was a stain upon her family. Her respected, pureblood parents could not let it be known that their youngest daughter was born a squib.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her bedroom door swung open, knocking her over in the process. There stood her mother in all her glory, eyes angry as she took in Stella's pitiful form. Striding over she grabbed the frightened girl by her arm, pulling her up.

"Get up, you miserable excuse. Get up!" She dragged the stammering girl out of the room into the hallway. "I have given you chance after chance to do something, to show some sign of the littlest bit of magic and you continually manage to disappoint me."

Stella stumbled after her mother, wincing as the older woman pulled hard on her arm. "Mother please. Where are you taking me?" She tried to pull her arm from her mother's iron grip but she could not get free.

"I am doing what I should have done long ago." Her mother's eyes were hard and cold as she dragged Stella to the front door. Throwing open the door, she all but tossed Stella out. "I will not have you slandering your father's good name. A squib in the family! Your grandfather would have died of shame." Pushing her daughter out farther into the yard, she screamed. "Get out! Leave you filthy child, I am done with you."

The door slammed shut, leaving Stella standing outside with trembling hands and wide, tear filled eyes. Letting out a shaky sob she slowly turned and started walking down the road.

* * *

Stella had been walking for what seemed like hours. Her arms were wrapped around her body, trying but failing to conserve what warmth she had. She had not been properly dressed for the cold, and now with the Sun setting she was rapidly losing what body heat her thin dress had saved.

She slowed to stop, standing in front of what looked to be an empty park. Walking through the grass she stooped and sat on the first bench she saw. She sat in silence before a small wail broke through her lips. "What will I do now?"

The tears she had struggled to hold back finally fell as she sobbed. "This isn't happening." Her mother could not have done this; sure she was a squib, but the woman had to still love her.

Her musings were cut short as a masculine voice cleared his throat. Looking up she met eyes with a muggle man, with a look of kindness on his face. "Miss, are you alright?"

She shook her head as more tears fell. "No. I have nowhere to go." The man bit his lip before sighing. "Well, my mother owns a boarding house and she will surely skin me alive if she ever found out I left a pretty girl out in the park on such a cold night as tonight." He held out his hand, an encouraging smile on his face.

Slowly she reached out taking his hand. "My name's Stella." She mumbled. The man smiled even wider. Squeezing her hand as he helped her up. "Hello Stella. I'm Thomas. Thomas Granger."

**Yay! How did you all like it. Now I'm kinda stuck on an idea for an actual idea for Hermione's power. I ask that if you review please leave a suggestion. I will put up a poll and you guys can vote. Nothing to crazy, I don't want to write an all powerful Hermione. :) Thanks again and please review.**


End file.
